ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marco Diaz
'Marco Diaz '''is the deuteragonist of ''Star vs. the Forces of Evil. He is voiced by Adam McArthur in the English version whereas Kayuzuki Okitsu voices him in the Japanese counterpart. Background Marco is kind, responsible, very organized and supportive of others. He has a reputation at his school for being the "safe kid" due to avoiding danger and being cautious, though he insists that he is a "misunderstood bad boy". He prefers keeping his possessions neatly organized so he is smart, getting good grades in his math and psychology classes then figures out how to find a replacement for Star's wand charger using the metric system. Because he likes it when things go his way, he can become unstable when they don't, like when he snaps at Star for ruining his room and insanely trying to live in front of Stop & Slurp. Although he is not used to the kind of craziness that Star brings, he admits that he would like a little danger in his life and finds fun in fighting monsters with karate. He often struggles with self-confidence, afraid of being ridiculed by others, and can become nervous easily. He has an occasional temper and can get frustrated and/or annoyed with others, such as with Star when she intrudes upon his life, or recklessly drags him into overly dangerous situations. However, he soon makes amends with those who cause him grief, like thanking Pony Head for saving him in "Party With a Pony". He cares deeply for those he is close to, attempting to save Ferguson from being kidnapped in "School Spirit" and trying to cheer up Star whenever she is feeling upset. Marco also has an urge to protect and save Star occasionally, as depicted in "Sleep Spells" and "Blood Moon Ball". Appearance Marco is at a medium height with a slender build, tan skin, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a mole on his right cheek. He wears a light gray shirt, a red hoodie jacket, dark gray skinny jeans, and olive and white sneakers. Quotes From the show * Who are you? * If you're moving in, I am moving out! * I was amazing, you were amazing! From Tekken X Disney Universe *"Looks like I've got a new friend to train with." - One of Marco's quotes to Ronnie Anne in the game. **"You said it, my big amigo." - One of Ronnie Anne's quotes when paired with Marco within the game. *"We've got a big Beast to deal with it, my little pirate amigo." - One of Marco's to Captain Jake in the game, referring to a revived Azazel. **"You've said it. We've gotta kick Azazel down for the Final Countdown." - One of Captain Jake's quotes when paired with Marco in the Game, referring to Azazel and at the same time, mentioning Europe's The Final Countdown, being one of the two licensed songs used for the Final Boss Battle of the Game. From Starlaxite: Omnivespell Maxtreme *"TIME TO KICK SOME JUSTICE!!!!!" Gallery IMG_20170113_181015_030.JPG|Marco Diaz in his martial artist attire Mewni_Creek_Marco.png|Marco's outfit in the sequel series Star and Mewni Creek. File:PSX_20200209_092239.jpg|thumb|left|316px|Marco's Outfit for Starlaxite: Omnivespell Maxtreme Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deuteragonists Category:Protagonists Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Fictional characters Category:Humans Category:Martial artitsts Category:Teenagers Category:Sidekicks Category:Heroes Category:Fighters